


Earth’s Final Twilight

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: apocalypse_kree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she spoke, a hologram of Ba’al appeared in the center of the room. “Greetings, Mr. President, members of the IOA, and of course, SG-1,” he said, drawing out the last part with a smirk.</p><p>Jack looked at him in thinly veiled contempt. “Didn’t we watch you die already?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth’s Final Twilight

The sky was blue overhead as Cameron Mitchell drove, feeling the engine of his Mustang Fastback rumble passing the signs as he turned and went towards the local park. General O’Neill was in town, deciding that they all needed to get out and get some sun, had ordered them all here for a BBQ. Cam looked at the bags of grocery in the backseat and the homemade macaroon cookies in the front seat, not sure if he wanted to reveal his impressive baking skills but Sam already knew, so why the hell not? He pulled into the spot, seeing that Vala, Teal’c and the General already here. The General was messing with the grill as Vala laid on a picnic table, spread over it and almost posing as several men wandered by. Cam shook his head and pulled out the groceries with his cookies, heading over to them.

“Hello, Sir,” Cam greeted, putting his bounty on a nearby table. “I got everything on the list-“he started to say as the sound of Goau’ld Gliders filled the air. They all looked skywards for five seconds, watching as they buzzed the area then flew off. Cam could hear the sound of jet engines and figured that Nellis had scrambled their jets as soon as possible. His and the General’s phones were already ringing and Cam heard the ‘O’Neill’ as he said ‘Mitchell’ to answer.

“Cam, are you with the General?” Sam asked, her voice coming over the phone. “We’re under attack.”

Cam nodded. “He’s right here, on the phone… and we saw the Gliders. They’re cruising around.”

Sam took this news in silence. “The Apollo and the Odyssey were destroyed. All hands lost.”

Cam felt his stomach drop as he felt sick, faces of lost comrades flickering before his face. “You’re kidding,” He whispered.

Sam scoffed. “God, how I wish, “she muttered, pain in her voice. “We’re needed in Washington. The President, the members of the IOA and General Hammond are waiting for us to give them a battle plan.” Sam continued, shunting it aside. She had built them, spent so much of her time with those ships and those people. It hurt. But she wasn’t done. They would all mourn later.

Cam nodded, even though she couldn’t see it, also pushing past it, getting to business.

“They’re sending cars after you,” Sam told him. “We don’t have a lot of time. See you soon,” She said, hanging up on him.

Cam looked over at the General who was still on the phone and gestured towards Vala and Teal’c. “Let’s go! We can come back for this stuff later, we’re about to leave.” Teal’c inclines his head regally, moving towards him as Vala rolled off the table, all feline grace. For once she’s silent, tension in her shoulders as black SUVs roll up. They leave everything as they had it, hustling towards them, the General climbing in behind everyone, still on the phone. Sam and Daniel are already seated inside, both quiet and looking subdued. The ride passed in a blur, as Cam worked to try and figure out how this was possible. Anything and everything of this caliber was spread thin amongst the Lucian Alliance and they might be able to find earth, but this didn’t seem like their thing.

“Antarctica’s gone,” Jack spoke, breaking the silence as he finally hung up the phone. “They were there… then nothing. One of the ships blew them sky high.” They looked at each other solemnly and couldn’t seem to find the proper words. Over ten years of work for some of them and they were still getting attacked. Daniel was finding it hard not to get sick at his stomach while Sam was fighting the urge to throw something. Her hands were tied and she hated that feeling above all else. Teal’c felt the cold weight of failure settle over him, his eyes far, far away as he sat in silence. He had failed his Earthly friends, these proud Tauri, and now, if their attackers had their way, they would no longer be so proud. Cam had anger in his blue eyes, trying to figure out how the hell this happened while Vala was trying to figure out how anyone got this many ships.

 

Once they got into the cars from the plane, Cam looked up and glared towards the sky. “Does anyone else feel the need to get into a 302 and start shooting?” he asked, flexing his hands. Sam, Jack, and Teal’c nodded in unison then Sam and Jack gave each other tight smiles and a more comfortable silence came over the car, a hopeful moment in the air. They had overcome much worse. They could overcome this as well.

 

As the White House got closer, Vala leaned forward, feeling the urge to break the silence and smiled, it not quite reaching her eyes. “You know…There’s quite a collection of treasures in the White House…”

 

Daniel scowled at her. “Vala. They’ll probably strip search you. Don’t even think about it.” Vala stuck her tongue out at him as the cars pulled to the door and they were let out. Jack chuckled tolerantly and led them inside.

 

President Henry Hayes was sitting at his desk, the members of the IOA standing in his office, talking to each other in hushed voices. “SG-1, Good to see you. Glad you could join us,” he said wryly, giving them a stressed smile.

 

Jack, Cam and Sam snapped to attention, saluting. “Yes, Sir. Believe us, it’s our honor, Mr. President,” Cam said smoothly, trying to cover his nervousness. Daniel, Vala and Teal’c stood respectfully as Hayes waved his hand, giving them unspoken leave to relax a little. General Hammond walked into the room, with Paul Davis on his heels, waving away the salutes from Cam and Sam, going directly to the President. Hammond frowned tightly. “Mr. President. Things aren’t looking good. They’ve got the Stargate locked up and every time we try to dial out, they establish another wormhole before we can,” he said, his deep Texas accent coming across with the stress in his voice.

“What do they want?” The new American representative to the IOA asked, breaking the silence, the woman’s face pale.

As she spoke, a hologram of Ba’al appeared in the center of the room. “Greetings, Mr. President, members of the IOA, and of course, SG-1,” he said, drawing out the last part with a smirk.

Jack looked at him in thinly veiled contempt. “Didn’t we watch you die already?”

Ba’al chuckled. “You are, truly, amusing to the last my dear General. But for your sakes, I’ll cut to the chase. What you see in the sky is my final gambit, my armada that will gladly see your world demolished… unless you give me what I desire.”

“Well, don’t keep us waiting,” Hayes said quickly, cutting through the tension of the room.

Ba’al smiled at him, his eyes flashing. “I want SG-1, including General O’Neill, a sizable yearly tribute, your agreement not to interfere with me or any of my… interests by any person or group of the Tauri, and in return, I will call off the bombardment and only bother this little planet every year for my tribute. You can still have your little SGC. But those are my terms. You have a day to decide from this moment on. Otherwise, I’ll start and do here what I did to the Ancient Weapon Platform,” he told them significantly with another imperialistic flash of his eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, I must speak to the other leaders of your fine planet.” The hologram flickered, shimmering into nothingness. Silence was thick in the room.

After a few minutes, President Hayes finally cleared his throat. “We won’t have a lot of time before the other leaders of the fine nations on this lovely planet of ours start calling us. I’m sure the IOA would like to convene and discuss this. Good day to you all,” he said, effectively kicking them out of his office.

Jack turned to him, eyes wide. “You’re not seriously thinking about this, are you?”

Hayes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sketched a grin and shook his head. “Of course not, Jack. Cool your jets a minute. What do we have for options here? The Stargate isn’t operational yet, we just lost the Chair… Our ships have taken a major hit out there… so, what do we have here to work with?”

The members of SG-1 all stood there, silent. Jack narrowed his eyes. “We haven’t lost Blue, the Snakeskinners, or some of the 302 groups, have we? We send them up, thin out the Gliders, and maybe get rid of some of the smaller ships with some nukes.”

Hayes looked thoughtful hiding the dread that was riding in his stomach. After all the close shaves…, here they were. He listened with half an ear as they chewed over this plan of action, knowing his actual time with them would be short. He had to give the American people some reassurance, discuss this with the leaders of the free world, deal with the impressive task of running the nation, and consider what he didn’t want to consider. It would be a long 24 hours.

 

***

Twenty four hours had passed with no plan that would actually stand a hope in working. He knew this much because they’d tried about 15 of them. Sam was looking frayed around the edges, only in that way that they, as a team, could tell. Daniel was rapidly looking over at every report they got in, trying to force himself into the soldier mode that had become easier over the years while Vala speculated, digging up what memories she had still from her time as Qetesh and what she knew of Ba’al. Teal’c stood aside looking emotionless, a sharp contrast to Cameron who practically vibrated in his need to do something. Jack looked at his ‘kids’ with fierce determination. They would win this. They had too.

“What I want to know is how he escaped, “ Cam said in disbelief.

Sam frowned, Daniel sighed and Vala made a thoughtful noise. “We’ve been through this… there’s no point in thinking about it. We’re-“

There was a flash of bright light and the familiar whoosh of being beamed up. All of a sudden, they were standing in the middle of the ‘throne’ room of Ba’al’s Mother ship, their eyes all wide in surprise. Not seconds after rematerializing, were people upon them, ripping and tearing at their uniforms, hitting them. They all fought back, fighting for their lives as their attackers went down. They were all in various stages of dress, Vala mostly bare with the tatters of her nice clothing around her, Sam’s uniform was undone and her jacket tore up, her shirt open. Daniel’s dress shirt was hanging limply off him, Teal’c looking much the same while Cam was shirtless and General O’Neill had the tatters of what was once a dress shirt hanging off his frame.

Cam led the way with Teal’c just behind him, not hesitating to take down the soldiers sent after them. A lone, small spherical object rolled towards them and went off, knocking them all to the floor, unconscious.

***

Cam jerked awake, immediately feeling the tightness of restraints. He quickly and efficiently cataloged the room, trying to work the bindings, when he was lightly slapped on his shoulder. “Stop that.”

He looked behind him as much as he was able, seeing a woman with Ba’al’s emblem tattooed to her forehead, wringing out a rag of perfumed water. He was absolutely covered in it and he wrinkled his nose, not liking the smell. “Let me go,” he demanded, jerking forward in his bonds.

The woman gave him a much put upon sigh. “You new slaves always say that. Just accept your fate.”

“Go to hell.”

She laughed, shaking her head and left him there, barely covered up, trussed up like a damn turkey. It felt like hours later when the guards took him down, dragging him down the hall, wearing nothing but a barely there loincloth. He fought them tooth and nail the entire time, hearing similar scuffles from his team which just emboldened him more. Finally they were brought before Ba’al himself who was looking at them all with dark purpose.

“Start the bombardment,” he ordered as they all fought harder, screaming as all the ships started firing upon Earth. There was no chance… no warning… nothing left but scorched Earth.

“Take my new slaves to their cells.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 189. Original or new team. No character death apart from canon references. Gen, friendship only. Baal's ships surround the Earth. He offers the IOC (and the President) a bargain. He will not attack,or interfere with the Earth's governance, in exchange for SG-1, a large yearly tribute, and the promise of non-interference from the SGC and world governments. Do they trust Baal and take the bargain, or do they try something else?


End file.
